


.:|My Violet rose|:.

by xXEverfallPrimeXx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Dante is a perv, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Drunk Sex, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gore, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Inspired by Music, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mother-Son Relationship, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Sex, Vergil loves but hates his brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXEverfallPrimeXx/pseuds/xXEverfallPrimeXx
Summary: Little mini stories with our loved eldest Sparda son, I will be using my own personal character, but you as the reader can change details as you read to match your own character. So technically I guess it's a type of weird reader insert?Your warning now is this will include smut and dark/trigger warnings, if you are sensitive with or uncomfortable with these please pay attention to notes because warnings will also be thereWhy do I bother with summaries I suck at them xD
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (DmC)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	.:|My Violet rose|:.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark/hinted attempts at suicide, sad themed but happy ending

To be added :P


End file.
